2 Leben
by kuchensosse
Summary: Zwei Freundinnen, die für ein weiteres gemeinsames Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen. In diesem Jahr wird nicht nur das Leben beider durch Freundschaft geprägt, sondern auch die Liebe spielt eine große Rolle. Werden die beiden beim Weihnachtsball ihre große Liebe finden? Und wie verläuft ihr restliches Leben? I didn't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Kathleen**

„Danaaaaa" Kathleen seufzte. Das war bereits das fünfte Mal, dass sie ihren Namen genannt hatte. Um endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern, wedelte sie mit ihrer Hand vor der Nase der jüngeren Hexe herum.

Ihr Gegenüber blinzelte und fokussierte dann auf ihre dunkelhaarige, wie immer sonnengebräunte, Nachbarin und Freundin seit Kindestagen.

„Tut mir Leid, hast du was gesagt?" fragte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Du hörst mir nie zu!" beschwerte sich Kathleen. Es stimmte. Seit dem Weihnachtsball im letzten Jahr kannte Dana nur noch ein Thema. Harry Potter. Harry hier, Harry da. Das konnte stundenlang so gehen.

„Ich war nur grad in Gedanken…" sagte sie. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich erneut zu einem Grinsen und ein verträumter Glanz trat in ihre Augen, als ihre Gedanken denen Kathleens folgten.

Es hatte keinen Zweck. Die leicht ältere Hexe aus dem Haus Gryffindor kannte nur ein anderes Thema, das sie nicht sofort abblocken würde. Essen.

„Es ist schon beinahe zwölf; die Imbisshexe müsste bald da sein."

Das hatte den erhofften Effekt. Danas Kopf wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

„Gut" sagte sie begeistert. „Ich hab schon richtig Hunger; ich hab heut Morgen nur _eine_ Schüssel Cornflakes gegessen und das war's. Wie kann man erwarten, dass das für einen ganzen Tag reicht?"

Sie schien aufrichtig entsetzt, dass jemand so etwas denken konnte.

Kathleen rollte mit den Augen.

„Du hast _immer_ Hunger!" Sie lächelte im Stillen in sich hinein. Es hatte also mal wieder geklappt.

Als Dana den Mund aufmachte, um zu protestieren, klopfte es an der Abteiltür und eine alte Hexe mit einem freundlichen Gesicht steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Na endlich…" murmelte Dana.

Die Hexe lächelte ihr zu. Sie kannte sie bereits; sie fuhren immerhin auch zum sechsten Mal mit dem Hogwarts-Express und niemand konnte die beiden Mädchen, die sich abgesehen von ihrer Größe äußerlich stark unterschieden, so leicht wieder vergessen.  
Dana kramte eine Handvoll Galleonen aus den Tiefen ihres Schrankkoffers und hoppste freudig auf den Imbisswagen zu, wo sie auch gleich zuschlug. Alles, was sie sich kaufte wurde auf den Sitz neben ihr gelegt.

Anders als Kathleen, die die Schokofrösche, die sie gekauft hatte, achtlos auf ihren Sitz warf, behandelte sie jede Süßigkeit wie ein rohes Ei. Was bei ihrer Schusseligkeit und ihrer Vorliebe zu kleckern vielleicht gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee war.

Nachdem alles gekauft wurde, wobei Kathleen bei weitem sparsamer war bei dem, was sie für Essen ausgab, ließen sie sich wieder auf freie Sitze fallen.

Für die nächsten Minuten herrschte Ruhe; nur das Kauen Kathleens und Schmatzen Danas – lautes Kauen, wie sie es gerne bezeichnete - war zu hören.

Kathleen wurde es zu ruhig; sie würde sich schon was Gutes einfallen lassen, um die Zeit zu überbrücken.

**Harry**

„Na toll." dachte Harry.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihm versprochen nach einer Stunde wieder da zu sein. Doch jetzt war es schon Mittag; die Imbisshexe hatte gerade vorbeigeschaut und nun bereute er es, aus Frust nichts gekauft zu haben. Vielleicht konnte er sie mit ein wenig Glück noch weiter hinten auf den Gängen erwischen. Er hatte ein Abteil relativ weit vorne, das er sich mit Ginny, Luna und Neville teilte.

„Wahrscheinlich waren sie noch Gänge kontrollieren…" grübelte er verbittert.

Er beschloss, sich einfach mal auf den Weg zu machen, in der Hoffnung Ron und Hermine oder wenigstens die Imbisshexe anzutreffen. Frische Luft konnte er sowieso gebrauchen; das Abteil war stickig und die Fenster konnte man nur einen kleinen Spalt öffnen.

Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung zu den anderen Leuten in seinem Abteil und schob die Tür auf und rasch hinter sich wieder zu.

Die Schüler in den Abteilen, an denen er vorbeikam, starrten noch schlimmer als sonst, und das sollte was heißen.

Den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet ging er den Gang entlang und entschied sich gerade dafür zurück zu gehen, da es vielleicht doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen war, als ihn zwei laute Stimmen, die sogar durch die geschlossene Abteiltür drangen, anhalten und aufhorchen ließ.

Er lugte durch das Fenster in der Tür und sah zwei Gryffindors aus dem Jahr über ihm, Kathleen und Dana, wie sie einander gegenüberstanden - sie hatten fast die gleiche Höhe – und tiefe Stimmen imitierten, die offenbar männlich sein sollten.

„I'm Batman." brummte Dana, woraufhin Kathleen in der gleichen Tonlage erwiderte:

„I'm Green Lantern."

Je länger sie redeten, desto lauter wurden sie, bis Dana am Schluss schließlich die Stimme versagte und sie keinen vernünftigen Ton mehr herausbringen konnte.

Die andere Hexe brach daraufhin in lautes Lachen aus, während Dana hustete und prustete.

Gerade beschließend, es sei vielleicht angemessener sich zurückzuziehen und nicht mehr so durchs Fenster zu starren, da sah die Blondine auf und sah ihn.

Harry errötete – es war ihm peinlich beim Starren erwischt zu werden – allerdings nicht so sehr wie Dana, die tomatenrot anlief und Kathleen nur weiter zum Lachen brachte, als diese in Richtung Tür schaute.

Sie lachte so sehr, dass sie anfing zu weinen und sonst keinen Ton mehr heraus brachte. Dana verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, in der fehlgeleiteten Hoffnung, dass niemand ihre Scham mitbekam.

Harry, entschlossen, es wieder gut zu machen – und den Blicken der anderen Schüler auszuweichen – trat ein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dana**

„Nein" dachte Dana verzweifelt.

„Das passiert nicht mir, er hat nicht gerade gesehen, wie ich mich zum Affen mache"

Ein kurzer Blick über ihre Hände bestätigt ihre Befürchtungen. Und nicht nur das, er kam auch noch in diesem Moment ins Abteil!

Sie warf Kathleen einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, die immer noch versuchte ihren Lachanfall zu kontrollieren und ihre Tränen zu stoppen, die frei über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Von ihr war in diesem Moment wohl keine Hilfe zu erwarten; sie genoss die ganze Situation einfach zu sehr.

Danas Blick wurde von flehend zu finster und sie stöhnte verzweifelt, als sie sah, dass Harry auch noch ausgerechnet zu ihr ging. Sie wusste, sie hätte die Hände vorm Gesicht lassen sollen.

Nun war es ohnehin zu spät.

In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie sich darüber gefreut, dass er sie ansprach, aber jetzt hätte sie fast alles dafür gegeben, dass er sie einfach in Ruhe ließ.

Wie er da so unsicher vor ihr stand, überkam sie auf einmal eine Erinnerung an den Weihnachtsball letzten Jahres. Er hatte so unbeholfen getanzt, dass sie nicht umhin konnte, zum ersten Mal richtig festzustellen, wie süß seine Tollpatschigkeit war.

Den ganzen Abend hatte sie ihn verträumt angestarrt, sehr zum Missfallen von Kathleen, die es nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn sie sie ignorierte.

Seit diesem Abend wusste sie, dass Harry der Richtige für sie war. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie Parvati Patil bis auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte.

Und nun schauten diese verblüffenden grünen Augen in ihre.

Sie brachte noch immer kein vernünftiges Wort heraus.

Schließlich erlöste Kathleen sie doch aus ihrem Leiden. Sie ging auf Harry zu, verkniff sich das Lachen und komplimentierte ihn zur Tür heraus.

Nie zuvor war ihr Dana jemals so dankbar gewesen.

**Kathleen**

Die unglaublich erleichterte Miene ihrer Freundin brachte sie beinahe erneut zum Lachen. Sie gab erst nach, als Harry den Gang hinunter verschwunden war.

„Danke" war das einzige, das sie sagen musste; sie konnte die Aufrichtigkeit hinter ihren Worten spüren.

„Ach, kein Ding" Kathleen winkte ab.

„Weißt du, das ganze Jahr hab ich gewartet, dass er auf mich zukommt und dann in so einer Situation!" beschwerte sich Dana bei ihr. „Das ist doch nicht fair! Was hab ich getan, um das zu verdienen?"

„Das wäre bei mir doch nicht anders gewesen" grinste Kathleen. „Du kennst uns doch; und er wird sich bei Weitem nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen wie du." fügte sie lachend hinzu.

Beim Klopfen an der Abteiltür zuckte die dunkelblonde Hexe zusammen, als ob sie etwas gestochen hätte.

Aber es war nur George Weasley, der seinen Kopf zur Tür hineinsteckte.

„Hey, Leute!" grüßte er fröhlich und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung gegenüber von Kathleen.

Diese schien ganz aus dem Häuschen; nicht, dass George das mitgekriegt hätte.

„Er sieht so gut aus!" dachte sie entzückt. „Richtig heiß, ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, ihn ohne T-Shirt zu sehen…"

Doch sie riss sich beim fragenden Blick Georges zusammen; offenbar hatte er eine Frage gestellt.

Nun war es an Dana zu lachen.

„Äh, wie bitte?" fragte sie und bemühte sich, nicht rot zu werden.

George grinste. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Ron schon gesehen hast."

„Ach sooo" sagte sie. „Ich hatte dich vorher akustisch nicht so ganz verstanden…"

„Also?" fragte George freundlich noch einmal.

„Der muss wohl noch patrouillieren, wir haben ihn nämlich noch nicht gesehen und er hatte versprochen vorbeizuschauen, wenn er von seinen Pflichten befreit ist."

George nickte schwerwiegend. „Jaah" sagte er ernsthaft, „als Vertrauensschüler hat er eine Menge Verantwortung übernommen!"

Dann verschwand er mit seinem typischen Grinsen und einem Winken aus der Tür.

Kaum war diese zugefallen, sagte Kathleen auch schon sogleich: „Er ist soooo heiß!"

Die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, war ein verständliches Lächeln und ein Augenrollen.


	3. Chapter 3

**George**

Gegen sechs Uhr abends fuhr der Hogwarts-Express in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein.

Es war schon dunkel, doch George konnte immer noch den Rücken zweier Hexen ausmachen, die vor ihm gingen.

Seit seinem Besuch des Abteils, das sich Dana und Kathleen teilten, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen.

Er hätte es schön gefunden, wenn er noch einen Vorwand gehabt hätte, um bei ihnen vorbeizuschauen, aber leider fiel ihm nichts ein und er wollte garantiert _nicht _stalkerhaft wirken!

Als er den beiden Hexen immer näher kam, beschloss er, kurzfristig eine Weile hinter ihnen zu bleiben und sich noch nicht gleich zu erkennen zu geben.

Dana schien gerade ein Lied zu singen.

Er hielt den Atem an und lauschte gebannt.

Sie fasste Kathleen an der Hand und grölte:

„Ich geeeeeeeh mit meiner Lateeeeerne und meine Laterne mit mir!"  
Ein Lachanfall schüttelte ihre Freundin, während sie mit tiefer Stimme sagte:  
„I'm Green Lantern."

George konnte sich auf ihre Konversation keinen Reim machen; weder kannte er das Lied, noch hatte er mal etwas von einer grünen Laterne gehört. Der Zusammenhang war ihm schleierhaft.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte stimmte Dana erneut an und es schien ihr egal zu sein, wer sie dabei hörte.

Nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz egal; er hatte von Harry vorhin gehört wie peinlich berührt sie sein konnte. Er beschloss, ein Auge darauf zu halten; konnte sie was von Harry wollen?

Die Strophe, die sie sang, übertönte seine Gedanken.

„Dort oooooben leuchten die Steeeerne und unten leuchten wir!  
Das Liiiicht geht aus, wir geeeeh'n nach Haus',

rabimmel, rabammel, rabumm!  
Das Liiiicht geht aus, wir geeeeh'n nach Haus',

rabimmel, rabammel, rabumm, bumm, bumm!"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt Kathleen sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

Ihm gefiel ihr Lachen. Es klang so echt und ungezwungen, anders als das nervige Kichern der anderen Mädchen, die er kannte. Aber ihm gefiel eh alles an ihr. Wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte, er hätte nicht sagen können, was er an der jungen Hexe genau fand.

Vielleicht war es ihre Einzigartigkeit; er wusste es selbst nicht.

Es gab drei Dinge, deren er sich absolut sicher war.

Erstens, Kathleen war eine attraktive Hexe.

Zweitens, ein Teil von ihr – und er wusste nicht, wie mächtig dieser Teil war – war komplett verkorkst.

Und drittens, er war bedingungslos und unwiderruflich in sie verliebt.

**Dana**

Danas Magen knurrte.

Kathleen, die auf ihrem üblichem Platz ihr gegenüber saß, warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Sie grinste entschuldigend und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore seine gewohnte Rede begann.

Eben hatte Professor McGonagall den Schemel mit dem Sprechendem Hut weggebracht und kehrte leise durch eine Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch auf ihren Platz zurück.

Während sie wartete und ungeduldig mit ihren Fingernägeln auf den Tisch trommelte, ließ sie den Blick über den Lehrertisch schweifen.

Die üblichen Lehrer waren wie immer zum Willkommensfest präsent.

Sie hatte Madam Hooch noch nie ausstehen können. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass sie mit Kathleen in der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor spielte kam gegen ihren Hass an.

Dafür war sie wahrscheinlich die einzige in ihrem Haus, die Professor Snape leiden konnte – und es schien, dass er auch sie bis zu einem bestimmten Grad mochte, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie in dem ihm verhassten Haus war.

Nicht viele konnten das von sich behaupten und sie war innerlich auch sehr stolz darauf, immer gut mit den Lehrern klarzukommen, so sehr die anderen sie auch hassten.

Die einzige Ausnahme war – wie gesagt – Hooch.

„Blöde Kuh…" murmelte sie.

„Oh, du hast sie auch schon gesehen?" erkundigte sich Kathleen.

Dana blinzelte verwirrt. Es war doch allgemein bekannt, dass sie sie nicht ausstehen konnte – seit wann war das ein Grund zur Überraschung? Und das erst recht bei Kathleen, die sie kannte wie fast sonst niemand?

Um nicht wieder den Eindruck zu machen, dass sie keinen Plan hatte, wovon sie diesmal redete, machte sie einfach ein unverständliches Geräusch.

Kathleen schien gar nicht darauf zu achten; sie begann sofort über sie herzuziehen.

Nun, das war in der Tat ungewöhnlich.

Sofern sich ihre Ansichten nicht innerhalb eines Tages rapide verändert hatten, hatte sie eigentlich großen Respekt vor der Fluglehrerin.

„…und dann noch diese rosa Strickjacke, ich bitte dich! Nicht einmal Nevilles Oma würde die anziehen und über ihren Kleidungsstil lässt sich ja kaum Gutes sagen!"

Verdutzt wandte Dana ihren Kopf wieder dem erhöhten Lehrertisch zu und ihr fiel auf, was ihr bis eben entgangen war. Es schien als hätten sie diesmal eine Frau als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Lehrer.

Doch bevor sie Kathleen in ihrer Hasstirade unterstützen konnte, erhob sich Dumbledore.

Er lächelte und seine Augen funkelten wie immer hinter den Gläsern seiner halbmondförmigen Brille. Nichtsdestotrotz kam er nur dazu ein paar Sätze zu sagen bevor er von der krötenartigen Frau – Umbridge, wie er sie vorgestellt hatte – mit einem Hüsteln unterbrochen wurde.

Ihre Rede jedoch ödete Dana schnell an und sie begann stattdessen Harry zu beobachten, der etwas weiter vorne saß. Auch ihm schien langweilig und er schaute mit glasigen Augen zum Tisch der Ravenclaws, direkt auf Cho Chang.

Die Eifersucht versetzte ihr einen heißen Stich. Konnte das etwas zu bedeuten haben? Oder ging es ihm nur so wie ihr manchmal, wenn sie einfach zu faul war, ihre Augen von einer bestimmten Person wegzubewegen?

Bevor sie jedoch Kathleen darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, signalisierte vereinzeltes Klatschen das Ende der Rede und sie beschloss es ihr später oben im Schlafsaal zu erzählen.

Im Moment war sie nämlich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich von dem Essen, das überall erschienen war, aufzutun bis nichts mehr auf ihren Teller und in ihren Bauch passte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kathleen**

Die ersten Schultage verliefen so wie jedes Jahr.

Früh aufstehen, in der großen Halle mit den anderen frühstücken und dann ab in den Unterricht.

Am Freitag im Verwandlungsunterricht jedoch schlug sich Kathleen mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

Dana, die wie immer neben ihr saß, warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Verdammt, ich hab ganz vergessen, mir von Draco das Passwort für den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum geben zu lassen!" flüsterte sie ihr zu. „Du hättest mich ruhig daran erinnern können!"

Dana schnaubte und zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. Kathleen wusste, was sie dachte. Keiner der beiden hatte ein unglaublich gutes Gedächtnis.

„Als ob ausgerechnet _ich _mir das hätte merken können!" sagte sie laut. Sie unterschätzte oftmals die Lautstärke, in der sie redete, und noch bevor Kathleen ihr zuzischen konnte, dass sie gefälligst leiser reden solle, kam Professor McGonagall auch schon mit empörtem Gesicht zu ihrem Tisch stolziert.

„Ich muss doch bitten!" sagte sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Mäßigen Sie Ihre Lautstärke, wenn Sie nicht unmittelbar was zum Unterrichtsgeschehen beitragen wollen! Und das war wohl offenbar nicht der Fall, hm?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ermahnte sie sie: „Ich schlage vor, Sie konzentrieren sich jetzt wieder darauf, Ihre Kröte in eine Ratte zu verwandeln; zum Schwatzen ist später noch genug Zeit."

Dana hatte kaum Zeit, rot zu werden und ein kleinlautes „Ja, Professor" zu murmeln, da war sie auch schon wieder mit geschürzten Lippen auf dem Weg nach vorne, um die Stunde von da aus zu überwachen.

Dana wandte sich wieder Kathleen zu, die auch röter im Gesicht war als normal, was jedoch daran lag, dass sie ein Lachen unterdrückte und bei ihr auch nicht so auffiel wie bei Dana, die von Natur aus immer blass war, egal, wie viel Zeit sie in der Sonne verbrachte.

„Wir haben gleich doppelt Zaubertränke, danach kannst du meinen reizenden Cousin gerne abfangen." schlug sie vor, in dem Versuch, ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder auf das übliche Albino-Weiß zu bringen und Kathleen von ihrer Scham abzulenken.

„Das werd' ich wohl machen" meinte sie. Sie grinste immer noch bis über beide Ohren und es schien nicht, als ob sie in absehbarer Zeit damit aufhören würde.

„Kommst du dann heut' Abend mit? Zu dritt ist doch immer lustiger."

Doch Dana schüttelte schon den Kopf.

„Ich muss noch den Arithmantik-Aufsatz schreiben. Eine ganze Rolle Pergament! Wir bekommen in letzter Zeit immer so viel auf; ist richtig anspruchsvoll geworden." beschwerte sie sich. Kathleen kannte sie jedoch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie das nicht ernst meinte. Nach Zaubertränke war Arithmantik ihr Lieblingsfach.

Kathleen schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. „Ich kann echt nicht verstehen, warum du es nicht abgewählt hast! Jeder normale Mensch ist froh, es los zu sein, aber du…"

Sie ließ den Rest ungesagt.

„Aber ich bin nicht wirklich das, was man normal nennt?" warf Dana hilfreich ein.

Kathleen grinste.

„Das sind wir wohl beide nicht. Und trotzdem mache ich kein Arithmantik! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du das nur aushalten, ganz geschweige denn _mögen_ kannst!"

Statt zu antworten, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und die beiden Hexen wandten sich wieder ihren Kröten zu.

**Dana**

Stöhnend wandte sich Dana wieder der Zahlentabelle zu, mit deren Hilfe sie für Professor Vektor, der Arithmantik-Lehrerin, einen Aufsatz schreiben und dabei detailliert eine bestimmte Rechnung analysieren sollte.

Manchmal fragte sie sich echt, warum sie sich so viel Arbeit aufgehalst hatte. Doch hauptsächlich gefielen ihr die Fächer, die sie im dritten Schuljahr gewählt hatte, sehr gut.

Dana warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

Schon fünf nach zehn! Sie hatte Kathleen versprochen, um Punkt zehn am Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein und sie abzuholen.

Sie kritzelte noch schnell einen Abschlusssatz hin, dann sprang sie aus dem weichen Sessel und stürzte zum Porträtloch.

Während das Porträt der fetten Dame hinter ihr zuschwang, überlegte sie sich, ob sie nachher noch schnell ein paar Sätze einfügen sollte. Sie entschied sich dagegen; der Aufsatz überschritt schon um vier Zoll die geforderte Länge. Sich sicher, dass das Professor Vektor genügen sollte, schlug sie den Weg nach unten in die Kerker ein.

Als sie an der großen Halle, die jetzt still und dunkel war, vorbeikam, fragte sie sich, ob noch Zeit für einen kleinen Abstecher in die Küche war. Die Hauselfen schienen zu jeder Zeit bereit zu sein, alle Wünsche eines vorbeikommenden Schüler zu erfüllen.

Fred und George hatten ihr in ihrem zweiten Jahr den Eingang hinter dem Bild mit der Obstschale gezeigt und seit dem war sie ein regelmäßiger Besucher.

Sie beschloss gerade, auf ihrem Rückweg mit Kathleen vorbeizuschauen, da hörte sie laute Stimmen aus dem Korridor, der in die Kerker führte.

Da es sich jedoch nicht nach einem Lehrer anhörte und sie somit nicht riskierte, Punkte zu verlieren, schaute sie nach und die Szene, die sich vor ihr abspielt kam ihr so bizarr vor, dass sie erstmal stehen blieb, um herauszufinden, was das Problem war. Sobald sie sich sicher war, dass ihre Augen ihr keinen Streich spielten, fand sie, es sei an der Zeit einzuschreiten und die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

**Kathleen**

Kathleen stand seufzend vor dem Porträtloch der Slytherins.

„Sie sollte schon längst hier sein!" beschwerte sie sich bei Draco, der neben ihr an der Wand lehnte.

Schon seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts – Kathleen war ein Jahr über ihm – waren sie so gut wie unzertrennlich. Dana hatte ihn ihr als ihren Cousin vorgestellt und obwohl sie schon früher von ihm erzählt hatte, hatte sie ihn vorher nie so richtig kennengelernt.

Dass er in Slytherin war, tat ihrer Freundschaft keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil. Es schweißte sie noch enger zusammen als ohnehin schon und ihre Mitschüler hatten es längst aufgegeben zu verstehen, warum die beiden doch sehr verschiedenen Schüler befreundet waren.

Mit seinem blassem Gesicht und den blonden Haaren sah man sofort die Ähnlichkeit zu Dana.

Hingen die beiden zusammen herum, gab es keinen, dem die Verwandtschaft nicht auffiel, wäre sie sowieso allgemein bekannt gewesen.

Die drei verstanden sich auf Anhieb gut und es war schon längst kein Anlass zu Erstaunen mehr, wenn man auf das Trio stieß, das aus zwei Gryffindors und einem Slytherin bestand.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er war die Kabbeleien der beiden schon so sehr gewohnt, dass er nicht mehr weiter darauf achtete und gut darin war, sie einfach zu ignorieren.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich schon mal auf den Weg machen; wenn Filch mich nach der Nachtruhe draußen erwischt, bricht die Hölle los." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Und das würden wir doch nicht wollen, was?" grinste Draco unverschämt und zog sie in seine Arme.

Kathleen lachte.

„Nein, das würden wir nicht; dafür hab' ich heute echt keinen Nerv mehr."

Draco ließ sie los und ging rückwärts auf den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu.

„Besuch mich bald wieder, okay?" fragte er. „Und bring mein Cousinchen mit, ja? Sie könnte echt mal ein wenig Spaß in ihrem Leben vertragen"

„Mach ich" meinte sie lächelnd.

„Sag ihr von mir, sie soll sich nicht überarbeiten!" Und mit einem letzten Winken verschwand er im Porträtloch.

Verärgert vor sich hinmurmelnd machte Kathleen sich auf den Weg.

Dana sollte sich besser in Acht nehmen, der würde sie was erzählen! Sie einfach hier sitzen zu lassen, wenn Filch jeden Moment um die Ecke schauen könnte!

Nicht wirklich darauf achtend, wo sie hinlief, stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen und ging zu Boden.

Sie blickte auf und errötete. War ja klar, dass ausgerechnet George Weasley sie sehen würde, wenn sie sich hinpackt!

Dankbar lächelnd ergriff sie die ihr angebotene Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er grinsend. „Zu dieser Zeit noch unten in den Kerkern? Was _hast _du da bloß gemacht?" Er schnalzte gespielt missbilligend mit der Zunge.

Sie lachte. „Nur mal wieder Draco besuchen; hatte diese Woche noch nicht richtig Zeit dazu." murmelte sie.

Sofort verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Er packte sie an der Schulter, drückte sie gegen die Wand und platzierte seine Hände zu jeder Seite ihres Kopfes, um sie am Weglaufen zu hindern.

„Hey, was soll das? Bist du bescheuert; das tat weh!" rief sie und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Ach, du warst wieder bei deinem kleinem _Schlangen-Freund_?" Er stieß das letzte Wort aus, als ob es eine Beleidigung wäre.

„Das weißt du ganz genau! Was hast du denn auf einmal? Du weißt schon seit Jahren, dass wir befreundet sind! Was ist denn los mit dir?!" Kathleen merkte, dass sie lauter wurde, doch es war ihr egal. Sie kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen die Tränen der Wut an, die sich plötzlich ungebeten in ihren Augen geformt hatten und nun dabei waren, ihre Wange herunter zu laufen.

„Du verbrüderst dich mit dem Feind! Bist du schon so von ihm geblendet, dass du das nicht mal mehr merkst?!" Auch er war wütend und offenbar kurz davor zu schreien.

Ein menschlicher Umriss löste sich plötzlich aus den Schatten. Es war Dana.

George schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, so intensiv starrte er in die Augen des Mädchens vor ihm, aber Kathleen warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu.

Dana packte ihn an der Schulter und riss ihn von Kathleen weg. Sie griff die jetzt offen weinende Hexe am Arm und zog sie fort in Richtung Treppe; jedoch nicht ohne George über ihre Schulter hinweg einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.


	5. Chapter 5

**George**

Das ging ja mal voll nach hinten los.

„Ich Idiot!" dachte er. Er hätte besser wissen sollen, als einen ihrer Freunde zu beleidigen.

Sie war da immer sehr empfindlich und beschützerisch.

Sie musste ihn jetzt bestimmt hassen! Er hatte sich benommen wie ein totaler Arsch!

Aber was hätte er ihr denn auch sagen können?

Das er es nicht gut fand, dass sie mit einem Jungen so eng befreundet war? Und dass dieser auch noch ausgerechnet ein Slytherin sein musste!

Niemals hätte er ihr in diesem Augenblick sagen können, dass er eifersüchtig war.

Eifersüchtig auf einen zwei Jahre jüngeren Jungen, der sich manchmal so benahm, als ob er vom anderem Ufer wäre.

Er hatte genug Verehrerinnen aus allen Häusern und selbst George musste widerstrebend zugeben, dass er gut aussah. Und war es nicht immer so, dass Mädchen den „Bad Boy" attraktiv fanden?

Doch Kathleen hatte ihm niemals einen Grund gegeben, zu vermuten, dass sie was anderes von Malfoy wollte als Freundschaft.

Zudem war er wie ein Bruder für Dana, und war es nicht allgemein bekannt, dass Brüder „off-limit" waren?

Verdammt, wie hatte er nur so überreagieren können?

Er raufte sich die Haare. Er hatte die feste Absicht, es wieder gut zu machen. Aber wie?

Die Antwort erschien ihm offensichtlich als er ans schwarze Brett des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftraums guckte, wo das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende angekündigt wurde.

Das war die Chance, auf die er gewartet hatte! Jetzt musste er sie nur noch dazu bringen, mit ihm auszugehen.

Er hatte noch genug Zeit, sich einen Plan auszudenken.

**Kathleen**

„Hey, ähm, kann ich mit dir reden?" George war ganz plötzlich hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Es schien, als ob er darauf gewartet hätte, sie allein zu erwischen.

„Bitte?" fügte er hinzu.

Bei seien Worten wurde Kathleen ganz weich ums Herz. Sie war immer noch sauer auf ihn und vor allem enttäuscht, aber er sah so süß aus, wie er da stand und um Worte rang.

„Okay" stimmte sie zu und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Weg der heranströmenden Schülerschar ziehen.

„Hör zu" begann er und schaute verlegen auf seine Füße. Das mit gestern Nacht … also ich würd' mich gerne bei dir entschuldigen."

Kathleen lächelte.

„Du weißt, dass du dich benommen hast wie ein absolutes Vollarschloch?" fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

Er nickte. „Das bestreite ich auch gar nicht und es tut mir wirklich total Leid, das musst du mir glauben!" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

George schien zu einer weiteren Entschuldigung anzusetzen, doch auf einmal fand sie, dass sie das gar nicht hören brauchte. Es schien ihm absolut ernst damit zu sein und diese Aufrichtigkeit war ihr gut genug.

„Schon gut." sagte sie unwirsch. Und als er den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu sagen, gebat sie ihm mit erhobener Hand zu schweigen und fügte hinzu: „Wirklich. Entschuldigung akzeptiert."

Er sah sie immer noch leicht ungläubig an, dass sie ihm so schnell verziehen hatte und Kathleen wurde die Stille langsam unangenehm.

„Also…wenn das dann alles ist…" sagte sie und war dabei sich von ihm abzuwenden, als es aus ihm herausplatzte: „Willst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

Sie brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um zu verstehen, was er da sagte.

Er, George Weasley, bat sie um ein Date?

Er jedoch schien ihr Schweigen falsch zu interpretieren und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Naja, ich versteh schon…ich meine…ich –" stotterte er und errötete.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir gehen, also nach Hogsmeade meine ich." strahlte Kathleen.

„Wirklich?" George blinzelte.

Als sie daraufhin noch einmal bestätigend nickte, fing auch er an zu grinsen.

„Würdest du mir dann auch die Ehre erweisen, dich in die große Halle zu begleiten?" fragte er gespielt dramatisch und war wieder ganz der Alte.

„Gerne!" Sie hakte sich bei seinem angebotenen Arm unter und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Abendessen.

**Dana**

Dana blickte von ihren Hausaufgaben hoch. Das Quietschen an ihrem Ohr kam ihr sehr vertraut vor und noch bevor sie die Chance hatte, Luft zu holen, rauschte auch schon Kathleen auf sie zu und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Was'n los?" nuschelte sie in ihre Haare hinein und versuchte sie auf Armlänge zu halten, um ihr in das strahlende Gesicht zu gucken.

„Er hat mich gefragt!" jubelte Kathleen und riss sie gleich wieder an sich.

„Was? Wer hat dich was gefragt?" fragte Dana verwirrt.

„George!" rief die begeisterte Hexe. „Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehe!"

„Dann hast du ihm verziehen?"

„Natürlich! Eben grade! Und er hat mich in die große Halle begleitet!"  
Jetzt fing auch Dana an zu grinsen.

„Wunderbar!" strahlte sie.

„Tut mir nur Leid für dich, dass du jetzt alleine nach Hogsmeade musst." meinte Kathleen entschuldigend.

„Ach was." Dana winkte ab. „Ich werd' schon wen finden."

„Vielleicht einen gewissen Harry Potter?" fragte sie und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Als ob ich ihn jemals fragen würde!" sagte Dana verdrießlich, bevor sie hinzufügte:

„Aber wer weiß, was noch passiert…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry**

Er blickte gespannt zu Dumbledore, der eben von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch aufgestanden war und nun wartete, dass Ruhe einkehrte.

Er trug sein übliches freundliches Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten.

Sobald die große Halle, gefüllt wie immer mit hunderten von Schülern beim Frühstück, still war, räusperte er sich und begann zu sprechen:

„Nun, wie ihr vielleicht mitbekommen habt – und ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass ihr das mit eurer herausragenden Intelligenz geschafft habt – rückt Weihnachten immer näher."

Er lächelte milde über seinen eigenen Scherz.

„Und eure Professoren und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir dieses Jahr einen weiteren traditionellen Weihnachtsball ausrichten werden, da es letztes Mal ja ganz gut angekommen zu sein scheint. Er wird einen Tag vor Heiligabend stattfinden. Nähere Informationen findet ihr am schwarzen Brett in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen."

Er zwinkerte und setzte sich wieder hin.

Überraschtes Murmeln war bei seiner Ankündigung ausgebrochen und während die Mädchen schon eifrig planten, was sie für Ballkleider haben würden, saßen die Jungen eher unentschlossen auf den Bänken.

Harry jedoch war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Würde Cho dieses Mal mit ihm auf den Ball gehen? Würde er es überhaupt wagen, sie noch einmal zu fragen?

„Wenn nicht" überlegte er, „hätte ich auch noch wen anderes im Kopf…"

**Dana**

„Hast du das gesehen?!" fragte Kathleen begeistert. Sie hatte ihre Mitschülerin am Anfang der Mittagspause in die Toilette gezogen und sah ganz aufgeregt aus.

„Hmm?" Dana hatte natürlich wieder mal nichts mitgekriegt, doch im Moment schien ihre Freundin zu fröhlich, um einen Kommentar darüber zu machen.

„George, du Doofnuss!" Sie strahlte.

„Er hat mich angelächelt!"

Dana schaute sie verwirrt an. „Aber der grinst doch eh dauernd!" meinte sie überrascht.

„Jaah" sagte Kathleen ungeduldig. „Er _grinst_ dauernd. Mich hat er _angelächelt_."

„Oh" machte Dana. „Ist ja super!" grinste sie.

Die andere Hexe lächelte träumerisch.

„Mich!" wiederholte sie noch mal zur Betonung.

„Ja, schon verstanden"

„MICH, MICH, MICH!" rief sie verzückt, nur um sich dann schnell umzuschauen, ob sie jemand gehört hatte.

Dana seufzte und stieß die Tür zum Gang auf. Mental sich darauf einstellend, die ganze Pause mit denselben Worten immer und immer wieder bedrängt zu werden, leitete sie Kathleen in Richtung große Halle. Es roch bereits verführerisch nach Schmorbraten und nichts in der Welt würde sie davon abhalten, sich die saftigsten Scheiben zu sichern.

„Da ist er!" zischte Kathleen ihr zu, als sie das obere Ende der großen Marmortreppe erreicht hatten und deutete Richtung Portal.

Sobald sie unten waren, kam George auch schon in ihre Richtung geschlendert.

Dana wusste, dass Kathleen sich nur mit den typischen „Er ist so heiß!"-Rufen zurückhielt, die sie sonst wie ein Mantra wiederholte, aus Angst, er würde sie hören.

„Hey, Kathleen!" rief er, kaum dass sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatten.

Mit verlegendem Blick Richtung Dana stammelte er: „Ähm…könnte ich dich mal kurz sprechen? Also…wenn du nichts zu tun hast…es kann auch warten…"

„Schon gut, ich hab Zeit" meinte Kathleen munter und meinte zu ihrer befreundeten Hexe:  
„Geh schon mal vor; ich weiß, du hast dich schon die ganze Woche auf das Essen heute gefreut."

„Immer doch" grinste Dana. „Wir sehen uns nachher in Zauberkunst!" Mit ihren Händen ahmte sie zwei Pistolen nach, bewegte sie ruckartig und mit einem Zwinkern und einem schnalzendem Geräusch ließ sie die hochrote Kathleen zurück.

**George**

„Also…" begann er und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Bloß nicht stottern!" ermahnte er sich in Gedanken.

„Es gibt dieses Jahr ja wieder einen Weihnachtsball und ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, mich dahin zu begleiten? Ich weiß natürlich, dass Dumbledore eben erst ihn angekündigt hat, aber ich dachte: Besser spät, als nie! Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Was du sicher tust. Und ich hab befürchtet, dass sich ein anderer dich sonst wegschnappt, bevor ich dich überhaupt fragen konnte, also –"

Mit einem Finger auf seinen Lippen unterbrach Kathleen seinen Redeschwall.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen!" Sie lächelte bezaubernd.

„Wow, ähm, das ist toll!" Er grinste sie an.

„Nun, ich schlage vor, du gehst besser schnell in die große Halle, damit du noch was vom Essen abbekommst."

„Das werde ich dann wohl tun." meinte sie.

„Und vergiss nicht unser Date am Wochenende!" rief er ihr hinterher ohne sich um die Blicke seiner Mitschüler zu kümmern.

„Das werde ich nicht!" versprach sie und verschwand in der großen Halle.

Lächelnd machte sich George Weasley auf, seinen Zwillingsbruder Fred zu suchen und ihm von seinem Erfolg zu berichten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dana**

„Wow, er hat einfach so gefragt, ob du mit ihm zum Ball gehen willst? Ich dachte, er macht das bei eurem Date!"

Kathleen nickte bestätigend.

„Es hat mich ja auch total überrascht!" meinte sie. „Bupp. Einfach so."  
„Endeeee" schloss Dana die Diskussion mit einem Grinsen ab.

„Jetzt brauchst nur noch du ein Date für den Ball!" sagte sie begeistert.

Dana verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht mal tanzen – das hast du letztes Jahr selber gesehen – wer will da schon mit mir auf den Ball gehen, ganz zu Schweigen vom Tanzen, was wirklich katastrophal wird, das versichere ich dir!"

„Ach Quatsch" meinte Kathleen. „Ich bring's dir einfach bei! Du wirst schon sehen, dass es eigentlich ganz einfach ist, du musst dir nur die Schrittfolge merken!"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich mir nichts merken kann!" grummelte ihre Freundin.

„_Und_ mir fehlt das Talent zu jeglichem Sport." fügte sie düster hinzu.

Kathleen schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Nee, nee, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon! Wir werden in unseren Freistunden anfangen."

„Und wo genau willst du das machen?" erkundigte sich Dana, in der Hoffnung, sie von dieser Idee abzubringen.

„Ich lass mir was einfallen; kümmer du dich nicht darum, ich werde schon was finden!"

Es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass sie ihre Begeisterung nicht unbedingt teilte.

Hatte sich die Hexe etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, konnte sie ganz schön stur sein, sehr zur Frustration von Dana.

Diese seufzte. „Na gut, aber nur, wenn du niemandem was davon erzählst. Es ist auch so schon peinlich genug für mich, nicht tanzen zu können."

„Versprochen" Kathleen grinste siegreich.

„Ich muss noch kurz in die Bibliothek, willst du mitkommen?" fragte die blonde Hexe.

„Nein, danke" lehnte Kathleen ab. „Ich hab Draco versprochen, ich komme noch vorbei."

„Na, gut, ich komme dann nach!"

„Wir sehen uns!" rief Kathleen noch über die Schulter, dann war sie aus dem Porträtloch geklettert.

Mit einem Ächzen hob Dana die Bücher hoch, die sie Madam Pince an diesem Tag zurückbringen wollte und schlug den Weg Richtung Bibliothek ein.

Zehn Minuten ließ sie die schweren Wälzer auf den Schreibtisch der Bibliothekarin knallen.

Madam Pince schaute sie empört an.

„Das ist keine Art, seltene Bücher zu behandeln!" schnaubte sie entrüstet.

„Hm? Oh, tut mir Leid, meine Hände waren nur vom Tragen so schwitzig geworden und dann sind sie mir einfach aus den Händen gerutscht." war die Erklärung, die Dana ihr anbot.

Madam Pince rümpfte die Nase und schaute angewidert auf den Stapel Bücher vor ihr.

„Die können Sie bitte schön gleich wieder einsortieren! Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wo Sie hingehören und machen keine Dummheiten, wie Ihr Vater und seine Bande es vielleicht getan hätten, Miss Black?"

„Ja, Madam Pince" murmelte die Schülerin und hievte den Bücherstapel erneut auf ihre Arme, um schnell in Richtung Regale und aus der Sicht der missbilligenden Bibliothekarin zu verschwinden.

Bei ihrer säuerlichen Art war es kein Wunder, dass ihr Vater, Sirius Black, ihr gerne Streiche gespielt hatte.

Sie seufzte und begann, die Bücher einzusortieren. So schlecht ihr Gedächtnis auch sonst war, etwas, das mit Büchern zu tun hatte, konnte sie sich immer mit erstaunlicher Präzision merken.

Die Bibliothek war wie immer zu dieser Zeit, wo die meisten Unterricht hatten, eher spärlich besucht, und deswegen zuckte sie überrascht zusammen, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

Sie war gerade beim letzten Buch angekommen und bemühte sich hastig, es aufzufangen, bevor es auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung, konnte sie sich noch gerade vor einem möglichem Wutanfall von Madam Pince retten und blickte auf, um zu sehen, wer sie da fast zu ihrem vorschnellem Tod durch die schräge Bibliothekarin verurteilt hatte.

Es war Hermine Granger, die ein Jahr unter ihr war und nun erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund schlug.

„Oh, das tut mir so Leid!" versicherte sie ihr mit geröteten Wangen. „Das wollte ich wirklich nicht!"

„Schon okay" meinte Dana achselzuckend. „Es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen."

„Genau! Also, ich wollte dich nur was fragen. Ich hab in den letzten Wochen schon _dauernd_ versucht, dich irgendwo alleine abzufangen, aber da waren dann entweder Lehrer oder Malfoy mit dir und na ja, da dachte ich, jetzt ist der Moment gekommen."

Sie lächelte schwach.

„Draco ist vollkommen okay!" meinte Dana hitzig. Sie hasste es, wenn ihn Leute beleidigten, nur weil er ein Slytherin war.

„So war das auch gar nicht gemeint!" sagte Hermine beschwichtigend.

„Es ist nur wirklich total wichtig und ich wollte einfach nicht, dass sonst noch wer dabei ist!"

„Okay, also was genau wolltest du mich fragen?"

Die jüngere Hexe senkte ihre Stimme noch weiter und flüsterte:  
„Also, Harry, Ron und ich hatten uns überlegt, eine Art Verteidigungsgruppe ins Leben zu rufen. Du weißt schon, wegen Umbridge, wir lernen ja wirklich gar nichts bei ihr! Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hättest, da mitzumachen. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch wen mitbringen. Je mehr, desto besser!"

Dana dachte kurz nach. Harry war dabei. Sie lächelte.

„Klar, hätte ich Lust! Und ich wüsste auch schon wen, den ich mitbringe. Du kennst doch meine Freundin Kathleen?"

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Die Braunhaarige? George hat sie zum Ball eingeladen, nicht?"  
„Ja, das hat er" bestätigte Dana lachend.

„Ich würde mich freuen, sie offiziell kennen zu lernen." meinte Hermine und wandte sich zum

Gehen.

„Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wann das erste Treffen stattfindet, okay?"

„Geht klar." Da fiel ihr noch was ein, das sie unbedingt fragen wollte.

„Du, Hermine, warum hat mich denn Harry nicht einfach gefragt? Wir waren gestern die letzten beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ähm, na ja, das war so…" Hermine blickte sich nervös um. „Also, ich hab versprochen nichts zu sagen, also behalt' das für dich, ja?"

Dana nickte bestätigend und machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, es gleich Kathleen und Draco zu erzählen.

„Also, die Wahrheit ist…" Hermine räusperte sich verlegen. „Okay, also, Harry hat sich nicht getraut dich zu fragen, weil er Angst hatte, dass du ablehnst… und er aus welchen Gründen auch immer in deiner Gegenwart öfters etwas nervös wird… und, ja, also, vergiss einfach den letzten Teil…" Und mit geröteten Wangen verschwand sie hastig aus der Bibliothek.

Dana musste erstmal verarbeiten, was sie erfahren hatte, dann rannte sie ihr nach in Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das musste sie einfach den beiden erzählen!

**Kathleen**

Sie ging mit Draco den Gang zur Bibliothek entlang.

Was machte Dana so lange dort?

War ja mal wieder typisch, dass sie über ihre Bücher die Zeit vergessen würde.

Aber nicht heute! Heute würden sie sie nicht davonkommen lassen!

Deswegen hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht, sie notfalls unter Gewaltanwendung aus der Bibliothek zu zerren.

Um eine Ecke biegend, wären sie fast mit Hermine Granger zusammengestoßen, die Hals über Kopf den Gang entlang rannte.

Ohne anzuhalten, um sich zu entschuldigen, hastete sie weiter.

Kathleen blickte Draco verblüfft an.

„Was ist denn mit ihr los? Das war ja mal total untypisch für sie!"

Ihr bester Freund zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die ist doch immer komisch drauf!" meinte er gleichgültig.

„Trotzdem!" setzte Kathleen an.

Da kam auch Dana um die Ecke gelaufen, als ob der Teufel hinter ihr her wäre.

Jetzt vollkommen verwirrt guckte sie auf die Uhr.

War es bereits Zeit zum Abendessen, dass ihre Freundin sich so beeilen würde?

Nein, es war immer noch Nachmittag.

Bevor Kathleen nicht viel mehr tun konnte, als den Mund aufzumachen, um sich zu erkundigen, was mit ihr abging, fuhr ihr Dana auch schon über den Mund.

„Oh mein Gott, ihr werdet nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist!"

„Hat es etwas mit einer gewissen Hermine Granger zu tun, die völlig verstört war und uns eben fast umgerannt hätte?" fragte Draco trocken.

Ihn ignorierend platzte sie heraus: „Harry ist nervös in meiner Anwesenheit!"

Jubelnd hob sie Kathleen hoch und schleuderte sie durch die Gegend.

Die Flugbahn falsch kalkulierend, taumelte sie und ließ ihre Freundin los, die jedoch weich auf Fred landete, der gerade um die Ecke gebogen war.

„Ey, was soll denn das?" ächzte er und schubste die braunhaarige Hexe von sich herunter.

„Au, spinnst du? Du bist echt ein Trottel!" schnauzte Kathleen.

„Boah, sei doch nicht immer so pampig! Gott, man könnte meinen, du hättest kein anderes Hobby als mich anzumachen!"

„Lass mich doch!" wurde er auch so gleich von ihr angeranzt, während sie sich von Draco hoch helfen ließ; Dana war vor Lachen nicht mal mehr im Stande aufrecht zu stehen.

Einen bösen Blick in ihre Richtung werfend, schimpfte sie weiter auf Fred ein, bis er die Hände hob und genervt meinte:  
„Okay, du hast Recht, wie immer! Zufrieden?"

„Komm mir hier nicht mit deinem Scheiß-Sarkasmus!" giftete Kathleen.

„Giftzwerg…" murmelte Fred, dann zuckte er zusammen als Kathleen, die ihn gehört hatte, scharf sagte: „Was hast du gesagt? Kannst du das netterweise noch mal wiederholen, Doofnuss?"

„Schon gut, schon gut" brummte er genervt. „Man sieht sich!"

Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

„Mann, der regt mich so auf!" zeterte die kleine Hexe und ließ sich von Dana in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zerren.

„Ach komm, du magst ihn doch!" meinte diese belustigt.

„Jetzt gerade nicht!" rief sie.

In einem Korridor im fünften Stock verabschiedeten sie sich von Draco, der den Weg in die Kerker einschlug.

Den ganzen restlichen Weg beschwerte sich Kathleen weiterhin über den „blöderen Klon", wie sie ihn bevorzugt nannte und verstummte erst, als sie vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame standen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie immer spärlich besetzt zu dieser Zeit und es war still, bis auf das markerschütternde Schluchzen, das aus einem der Sessel drang.

Es war Ginny.

Mit geröteten Augen blickte sie zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen, die sie ohne jegliches Schamgefühl schadenfroh ansahen.

Mit einem Kreischen versuchte sich Ginny auf Dana zu stürzen, die perplex beobachtete, wie sie unterwegs über den Teppich stolperte und sich auf die Nase legte.

So, wie diese da lag, erregte sie Mitleid in ihr und sie streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte sie bemüht freundlich.

Ginny zog an ihrer Hand, was dazu führte, dass Dana ihre Balance verlor und neben ihr auf den Teppich plumpste.

„Nein!" schrie die rothaarige Hexe. „Nichts ist in Ordnung! Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Was?" fragte Dana. „Was hab ich dir denn getan?"

„Du hast mir meinen Harry weggenommen! Du, du…" Sie suchte nach der richtigen Beleidigung. „Du…Arsch!" war alles, was ihr einfiel.

„Jetzt ist aber mal gut hier!" Harry war unbemerkt die Wendeltreppe hinunter gestiegen und bedachte nun Ginny mit einem bösen Blick.

„Aber du verstehst nicht!" quengelte Rons kleine Schwester. „Diese _Schlampe_" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger anklagend auf Dana. „Sie versucht -"

Doch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer schien wütend geworden.

„Hör auf, hier deine Fresse so weit aufzureißen!" schnauzte er.

„Es interessiert hier keinen, was du denkst, also spar dir deine Beleidigungen und tu uns allen einen Gefallen und verzieh dich!"

Mit offenem Mund saß Ginny da, dann klappte sie ihn zu und rannte – immer noch heulend – die Wendeltreppe hoch.

„Hey, äh, danke!" sagte Dana mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

Harry drehte sich um.

„Kein Problem!" sagte er mit einem warmen Lächeln, bei dem ihr das Herz aufging.

„Wenn sie dir weiter Probleme macht, sag Bescheid!" meinte er und machte sich auf, aus dem Porträtloch zu klettern.

„Mach ich!" rief ihm Dana hinterher, dann stand sie mit einem seligen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und schaute auf die Stelle, wo sie Harry zuletzt gesehen hatte.


End file.
